immortalwarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris
CHRIS Chris is a competent warrior and commander. He spends most of his time practicing how to kill everything in his virtual reality training room. There isnt anything he wont take on... or kill. Stats: Health: 1500 Strength: 750 Endurance:750 Speed:500 Flight:500 Magic:100 Spells: Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave +300 Atk *Invisible Eye Blast – Chris has the ability to shoot an invisible blast of ki out of his eyes (knock back) *Destructo Disk – The user holds their hand into the air, conducting ki in the form of a razor-sharp disc, which is then hurled over and around the body to cut the target. +200 Atk Kamehameha – Chris's signature energy attack +900 Atk *Solar Flare – The user spreads and places their fingers on their foreheads, discharging a blinding flash of light (blind) *Homing Energy Wave – A move where Chris fires a Ki Blast that targets his enemy (guaranteed hit if succecful) +200 atk *Spirit Bomb – One of Chris's signature attacks in which he conducts the spirit energy of all nearby living organisms, forming a ball of power and size depending of the amount of harnessed ki energy +600 Atk *After Image Technique – This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved (teleport) *Dragonthrow – Chris's signature grapple throw. (stun) *Full Nelson – Executed by performing half nelsons with both arms(stun for both 50% cahnce of arm injery) *Crazy Fist – This is a distraction move designed to confuse and taunt the opponent +100 atk (confution) *Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper – An attack in which Chris delivers either a strong punch, a poke in the eyes, or an open palm strike. +160 Atk/blind/stun *Tornado! – Chris spins while rushing on the opponent to attack him/her +200 Atk *Instant Transmission – Also called Instantaneous Transmission the user places their index and middle finger on their forehead, sensing a location that they teleport to.(teleport) *Kaio-ken – Chris forms a red ki aura around his body, enhancing his strength adds st of oppent take (Xx10) health *Dragon Fist – Chris delivers a punch that causes an explosion, summoning a golden dragon to either wrap around the enemy and disintegrate him/her +6000 Atk (25% chane of instant death in ssj2 u *Fusion Dance – The two users, when sharing the same power level, perform a simultaneous and parallel dance, ending with the contact of the users' index fingers, fusing them for half an hour. Should the dance fail, the users take on a disfigured form with low physical and ki abilities (gain power of freind for 5 turns *Healing – As a Super Saiyan, Chris can heal self up to 2x his current health *Meteor Combination – Chris delivers several rapid punches and kicks before punching the enemy's stomach, stunning them as Chris jumps into the air where he blasts the enemy with a Kamehameha +1800 Atk *Telepathy – A technique that Chris taught himself (knows opponets next move 50%chane takes turn) *Energy Barrier – Chirs sheilds himself from +750 Atk *Super Saiyan – The first Super Saiyan transformation (x 2 to St Sp and End) *Super Saiyan 2 – The sequel to the Super Saiyan transformation (x 2 St Sp and End) *Super Saiyan 3 – The next transformation (x 2 St Sp and End) Category:Fan: